


He who Betrays

by kinneyb



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Trevor looked in the direction of Alucard, who was sitting calmly at the bar. "The Dracula who's been sending demons after his son and anyone he thinks might be close with him?""Yes," Sypha replied with a somber nod. "Apparently the last victim had only been seen with him once, but he was still found mangled on the outskirts of town."Trevor suddenly stood up, his chair bouncing back and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Sypha looked up at him like he was crazy. Everyone in the bar turned to look at him, excluding Alucard. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Of all the vampires... he had to go and fuck Dracula's son. There was probably already a hoard of demons headed this way, ready to rip his guts out and present them to Dracula as some kind of sick trophy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

Trevor was used to being hit on. Sure, he wasn't the hottest guy in the world but he knew he wasn't ugly. Usually though he said yes to the people who approached him; some of them might not have been outright gorgeous, but hey a few days alone traveling and your standards wither a bit.

But every few weeks he'd enter a new bar and be overwhelmed by some buff dude who didn't understand the concept of no.

And Trevor was, of course, not a weak man, so sure, beating the other dude up was a fair option but after long nights of traveling the last thing he wanted to do was exhaust himself in a stupid bar fight. So his only other real option was trying to talk his way out of the awkward situation.

"Sorry," he said, making sure not to look the other man in the eye - that always gave them the wrong impression. "I'm kind of tired tonight. Maybe later?"

The man barked out a terrible, shrill laugh like Trevor had just shared some hilarious joke. He could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing. Keep calm, his own brain chastised him softly, he's not worth the trouble.

"Well," the man said after his laughter had subsided, stepping closer, "I have just the thing to liven you back up."

Trevor tried with great effort not to roll his eyes. "I appreciate the offer," he drawled, "but I'll pass."

Suddenly the man had his hand on Trevor's ass. Okay, that was it - Trevor went from slightly annoyed to blazing with anger, eyes all but shining with hatred. His own gender once again disappointed him. He was seconds from throwing a mean punch when a figure suddenly appeared between them, putting a hand to both of their chests and pushing slightly.

The man growled as he was pushed back with what looked like insane ease from the thin, tall figure now standing in front of Trevor.

"I'm positive this man said no," the figure spoke, voice silky smooth. Trevor could barely see the stranger's face but what he could see was absolutely gorgeous; smooth skin, defined features, gold eyes. And a nasty smirk. "Need I remind you what that word means?"

"You're lucky, Alucard," the man replied. "If you didn't have such a pretty face, I'd have no problem knocking you out right now."

The stranger - now known as Alucard - went from smirking to grinning, looking pleased. "Oh please, you know how much I like pain." He winked, and Trevor swallowed a lump that must've appeared in his throat somewhere between being hit on and Alucard appearing.

"Freak," the man mumbled, turning and taking his beer with him as he left the tiny bar.

Alucard huffed out a sigh, turning to look at Trevor with raised eyebrows. "You okay?"

Trevor blinked a few times. Shit, he really was gorgeous. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm good, but you know..." He puffed out his chest a bit. "I could've handled that on my own."

"Oh," Alucard went back to smirking, glancing from Trevor's face down to his chest. "I don't doubt that at all." He paused, his eyes traveling back up. "But I simply can't stand and watch as my kind act that way. It's below us."

Trevor narrowed his eyes. Wait, that didn't sound right. "Excuse me, but - "

"I should be going now," Alucard interrupted, smoothing his long hair down. "Pardon me."

Trevor might've done something that night he knew he shouldn't; he followed the man after he left the bar. He followed him for what seemed like hours until he finally, and quite suddenly, stopped in the middle of a street. Trevor stiffened, moving quick to duck behind a pile of hay.

"I am not amused by you following me," Alucard announced to the air, hands moving to rest on his hips. "Especially after I so nicely saved you."

Trevor sighed. Standing up, he stepped out from behind the hay with his hands up. "I promise I wasn't intending to do anything... weird," he mumbled, knowing such words probably weren't comforting coming from a stalker.

Alucard glanced back over his shoulder. He sighed, and then he was gone. Trevor stared at the empty spot for a long moment before he quickly turned on his heels, somehow both surprised and not at all surprised to see Alucard standing there, an amused smile on his face.

His fingers twitched, telling him to go for his weapon but he didn't.

"You noticed I wasn't human," Alucard said, sounding impressed. "Then again I did give you a pretty big hint, huh?"

Trevor narrowed his eyes, deciding to rest his hand on his weapon but do nothing else - for now. "Why would a vampire save a human, especially from another vampire?"

Alucard gasped dramatically before doubling over in a laughing fit. "Wow, you really are something, huh?" He straightened back up, tucking long strands of hair behind his ears. "I knew you'd realize I wasn't human, but I wasn't sure if you'd jump to vampire."

"How could I not?" Trevor replied, shifting his arm just right to show off the symbol on his shirt.

Alucard actually seemed surprised by that, taking a step back. "A hunter?"

"I've never seen a vampire save a human before," Trevor continued, readjusting his coat. "Why?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "We need blood as a way of survival," he spoke simply, sounding almost bored. "But that does not meant we need to be animals. That man? He's a glutton - he feeds almost every night if not more, and he's close to getting us caught and then this village will no longer be an option for us."

Trevor wasn't fully convinced, but he did move his hand away from his weapon. "This village is going to go down soon anyway, you know. It's not getting the support the other towns are. People will start leaving eventually."

"I - " Alucard sighed, looking up at the moon. "I know that, but... I'd like to stay for as long as possible."

Trevor narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign he was lying. But he wasn't; this man - vampire - was attached to this town for some reason, which was odd for a vampire. Attachment didn't come easy for them. "Why?"

"Do you really think I'll tell a complete stranger?" Alucard snapped back, folding his arms across his chest. He seemed to think for a minute. Grinning suddenly, he took a step in Trevor's direction. "But maybe if we have a couple drinks, I won't consider you a stranger."

Trevor pursed his lips, hand moving back to his weapon. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't want to suck you dry," Alucard drawled. "Or maybe I do," he continued, and Trevor began to slip his weapon out of the holster. Alucard grinned again. "But in an entirely different way."

Trevor wasn't a saint - he'd slept with many different people before, men and women alike, but he'd never even considered sleeping with a vampire before. This guy had to be out of his mind, but he obviously wasn't a threat. Trevor dropped his hand, laughing. "You're crazy. Why would I sleep with a vampire? That's a death wish."

"Hardly," Alucard replied, stepping closer again. He reached a hand out, gently stroking Trevor's arm. "If anything it's the opposite."

Trevor watched him with eagle eyes. "What are you even talking about?"

Alucard leaned close, his lips almost touching Trevor's ear as he whispered, "want to find out?"

*

"He's so attractive," Sypha - a woman he had met during his time in this town - sighed wistfully.

Trevor glanced at Alucard as he entered the bar. They met eyes, and Alucard gave him the barest hint of a smile. With warm cheeks, he dropped his gaze to the table and chugged the last few gulps of his beer.

"Too bad he's... you know." Sypha continued, leaning back in her chair. "Or I'd be all over that."

Trevor perked up, curious to know anything more about the man - vampire - who'd convinced him last night sleeping together wouldn't be a terrible, stupid mistake fueled by nothing but hormones. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," she smiled at him. "I forgot you're new. He's a vampire."

Trevor was a little surprised. "You know?"

She winked. "Duh, I told you us Speakers know everything."

He nodded, pushing for more. "But why haven't you told anyone? I mean if the townspeople found out, they'd surely chase him and his kind out."

Sypha hummed, picking her glass up. "Well, he's not too much trouble honestly. And he keeps the other vampires in town from going wild." She took a sip of her beer. "I told you Speakers are not like others; we do not judge the way they do. We judge based on your actions."

"I guess I can kinda respect that," Trevor mumbled though the entire concept went against his upbringing; for his family it didn't matter what a vampire was like - they all deserved to die.

Sypha shrugged. "Anyway, if we told everyone and they started a commotion, it'd only make a bigger mess of things."

Trevor lifted his hand, waving to the bartender for another drink. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Sypha leaned close, hushing her voice to a whisper. "He's not just any vampire, Trevor."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He's Dracula's son," she replied quietly.

Trevor blinked. Once, twice. "You mean... the Dracula."

"Yeah."

Trevor looked in the direction of Alucard, who was sitting calmly at the bar. "The Dracula who's been sending demons after his son and anyone he thinks might be close with him?"

"Yes," Sypha replied with a somber nod. "Apparently the last victim had only been seen with him once, but he was still found mangled on the outskirts of town."

Trevor suddenly stood up, his chair bouncing back and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Sypha looked up at him like he was crazy. Everyone in the bar turned to look at him, excluding Alucard. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. Of all the vampires... he had to go and fuck Dracula's son. There was probably already a hoard of demons headed this way, ready to rip his guts out and present them to Dracula as some kind of sick trophy. 

"I'm going to kill him," he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor wasn't a violent person, truly. Sure, he was a hunter and such a profession called for violence but it wasn't something Trevor enjoyed. If he could remedy a situation peacefully, he usually did if only so he wouldn't have to tire himself out or, worse, get his clothes all stained up with blood.

But Alucard was not a situation he could resolve peacefully, so he stood outside the bar until almost midnight, waiting.

When the other man finally showed his face, he grabbed him by the hair and yanked him around to the side of the building.

Trevor knew everything a human could know about vampires - meaning he knew they were strong, strong enough to easily get out of a human's grip if they wanted, which meant Alucard wasn't trying to fight him. With a growl, he threw him up against the side of the building and put his dagger against his neck.

"First of all," he hissed, pressing the dagger against his neck with enough force blood started to run down the blade. Alucard didn't move or fight back, he just stared at Trevor as he went on. "Why didn't you tell me who you are?"

Of course the wound healed quickly, leaving not even a scar. Trevor leaned back a bit, bringing the knife down to rest over Alucard's heart.

Finally, he got his attention.

"I thought everyone knew me by name," Alucard drawled. "I assumed you knew who you were sleeping with, darling."

Trevor tightened his grip on the blade's handle, trying to calm down - it'd be stupid to kill Alucard before he got his answers. "That's bullshit."

"Fine," Alucard barked, and with a gust of wind he was out from under Trevor. He didn't leave though, he simply reappeared a few feet away. "I needed your help," he continued. "And I thought if I did this, you'd have no choice but to work with me or risk being eaten by my father's little slaves."

Trevor narrowed his eyes, pointing his dagger at Alucard just to be safe. "You slept with me because you have daddy issues? That's some fucked up shit, blondie."

"You're not wrong," Alucard replied, a hint of a grin on his face. "But don't act as if I'm evil. I hadn't planned all this if that's what you're thinking. I just... got an idea when I saw that." He gestured at Trevor's chest, right where his family symbol was hidden under his coat. "A hunter - it's the one thing my plan has been missing."

"So what exactly is this plan you have, huh?" Trevor didn't even know why he was asking - it's not like he had any intention of helping this asshole.

Alucard smiled now, looking pleased with himself. "I want to kill my father."

Trevor blinked. Once, twice. He lowered his dagger. "And why the fuck do you wanna do that?"

"Simple," Alucard stepped closer to Trevor now. "He's a bad man. He's ruining everything for us vampires. We've disagreed since the beginning of time, Trevor darling, and that's why I left when I was old enough to survive on my own. I want a world where vampires and humans can coexist - a better world. And we can't achieve that with my father still in the picture."

Trevor narrowed his eyes, searching the other man's for any trace of a lie. "How am I supposed to trust you? And how do you expect a world like that to function? You guys - vampires - need blood to exist. How are you going to make that work?"

"Join me," Alucard said, extending a hand, "and find out."

Trevor stared at his hand, thinking through his options. This was a stupid plan, and he couldn't trust this guy anyway but somehow... a world like that didn't sound so terrible - no more blood, no more fighting. No more hunters. Peace.

"Fine," he said, grabbing Alucard's hand. "But on one condition."

Alucard squeezed his hand. "Anything."

"Never call me darling again."

Alucard grinned. "Only if you never call me blondie again."

Trevor couldn't hold back his laughter. "Deal."

*

"You want me to what?" Sypha glanced between the two men, eyes wide.

Alucard opened his mouth, but Trevor spoke first. "Help us kill Dracula." He stepped closer, grasping her shoulders in a gentle, but firm grip. "You said it best, Sypha, we should be judging people based on their actions but vampires don't have that luxury because of Dracula. He's the one making a bad name for them. If we defeat him, things might get better."

She chewed on her bottom lip, obviously deep in thought. Finally, she sighed. "Okay."

"Really?" Trevor glanced back at Alucard, a big grin on his face. "We're totally gonna win."

Alucard was caught off guard by Trevor's big, toothy grin. He shook his head a little and smiled back. "I hope so," he replied, "but it's not going to be an easy task."

"You're a vampire though," Trevor said, stepping away from Sypha to rejoin Alucard's side. "And you're young and in your prime - " Alucard raised an eyebrow at that, a knowing look in his eye. Trevor flushed, clearing his throat. "Which means," he stressed, "you've got to have an advantage over your old man, right?"

Alucard sighed, mindlessly stroking his fingers through his hair. "I have something I've been hiding," he said after a long moment, locking eyes with Trevor. "I'm not a full vampire."

Trevor was obviously surprised by that, and he did no job of hiding it.

Sypha was the one who spoke first, stepping forward. "What do you mean?"

"My mother was a human though she's been gone for many years now," Alucard replied, a softness to his voice Trevor wasn't familiar with. It was... nice. He looked up at the sky. "This was her hometown."

Trevor walked over and reached out, placing a comforting hand on Alucard's back. The other man looked at him with warm, grateful eyes. He would never understand many things about Alucard, but this was one area he understood all too well. "That's why you want to stay here."

"Perhaps," Alucard sighed. He felt Trevor's hand linger on his back for a few seconds too long, but he wasn't upset by it. He actually found himself a little disappointed when the hunter finally pulled his hand away. "Point is I won't have the strength of my father even at my," he looked in Trevor's direction, eyes sparkling with amusement, "so-called prime."

Trevor glared at him, hoping Sypha would somehow not pick up on any of this.

"But your father will not have a Speaker and a hunter on his side," Sypha said, head held high.

Alucard glanced between the two, the corners of his lips pulling up in a smile. "You're right."

They decided to start as soon as possible. Alucard explained the mechanisms of his father's castle, and Trevor quickly recommended they visit his old home for clues on how to get the castle stuck in one place. They snatched up a wagon and a horse, and started on their way.

But on the first night Trevor found himself waking up in the middle of the night.

"So it's true," he said once he'd climbed out of the carriage to join Alucard near the fire. "Vampires really don't need sleep."

Alucard hummed, watching as the flames flickered in the air. "We need rest," he corrected after a minute, finally turning to look at Trevor. "But not as often as you humans."

Trevor grinned, leaning forward to put his hands closer to the fire. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed, curling and uncurling his fingers. It was a cold, cold night. "You know, you're still an ass for tricking me like you did."

"I know," Alucard replied, scooting closer to the fire. He couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold, but it was something to do. "But I needed help, and you were like a gift from... I don't know. Somewhere."

Trevor gently kicked Alucard's foot with his own. "You could've asked."

"And would you have said yes?" Alucard asked, a serious edge to his voice. He turned and looked Trevor in the eyes. Trevor opened his mouth, closed it. Repeated the action a few times before realizing Alucard was probably right. Sighing, Alucard turned back to the fire.

This awkward atmosphere was the last thing Trevor had been seeking, so he decided to change the subject.

He cleared his throat. "What was your mother like?"

Alucard glanced at him, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

Trevor quickly nodded, turning so he was facing Alucard fully, giving the other man - vampire - his undivided attention.

"Okay then," Alucard muttered, and if Trevor didn't know better he'd say the vampire was blushing. "She looked a lot like me," he continued after a moment. "I take after her, you see, light hair and pale skin."

Trevor leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"But not just in appearance," Alucard said, a fond look in his eyes. "We both share the same ideals, and the want to learn. I always chased after her," he paused, letting out a soft chuckle, "begging for her to teach me anything, everything."

Trevor smiled a little. "She sounds nice."

"She was great," Alucard continued, staring at the fire now, hatred burning in his eyes. Trevor knew that feeling - that look. "But my father didn't protect her, and she ended up being burned at the stake."

Trevor turned to look at the fire himself, his smile washing away. "I'm sorry, but..." He licked his lips, glancing at Alucard out of the corner of his eye. "I have to ask; why would you want to help humans if they killed your mother?"

Alucard sighed, jumping to his feet. He brushed off his pants. "I never want anyone to go through the pain of losing a parent like that again," he said firmly. "We all have to face death eventually but not like that."

"Okay," Trevor stood up, too. "I can understand that."

Alucard smiled, but it was sad and for a reason Trevor couldn't explain he was overwhelmed with the want to change that - to make a world where Alucard never had to smile like that again. He barely knew this man, but he wanted to continue this journey with him more than he had wanted anything in a long time.

"I'm by your side," Trevor said, the words almost spilling out on their own, "until the end."

Alucard looked surprised by that, and once again Trevor couldn't ignore the way his cheeks - usually so pale - turned a dusty pink. He shook his head, cleared his throat. "Thank you, Trevor Belmont."

At least he didn't seem to be the only one dealing with some unexplained feelings.

"Anyway," Alucard said, breaking the silence, "you should get some rest - unlike me, you are not a vampire."

Trevor shrugged lazily, leaning back against one of the larger logs of wood they have pulled near the fire earlier. Alucard stared at him, an odd look in his eyes. He knocked his head in the direction of the wagon. 

"Wouldn't it be much more comfortable in there?"

Trevor seemed to consider the idea. "Nah," he replied eventually, winking. "Anyway, wouldn't want you getting lonely." 

Alucard rolled his eyes, knocking Trevor in the side with his foot. "You're awful, Belmont."

"Hey," Trevor grinned, "I've been called worse."

*

The next morning they all woke up around the same time and spent the first thirty or so minutes collecting all their stuff up.

"I saw a river last night when were hunting for wood," Sypha announced, stretching her arms into the air. "I'm going to wash off."

Trevor looked over at her from the back of the wagon. "Have fun with that."

"And," she continued, a firmness to her voice, "you two will do the same once I'm done."

Trevor groaned. Alucard joined him at the wagon, putting away the last of the firewood. "That doesn't sound like a terrible idea."

"Traitor," Trevor mumbled under his breath.

Sypha didn't look amused. "I'm not getting stuck with you two in a wagon smelling like, well, shit." With a final huff, she turned and walked off to the river.

Once she was out of sight, Trevor turned and glared at Alucard with all his strength. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh." Alucard lifted an eyebrow. "Why so? Cause we slept together?" 

Trevor flushed, turning away. 

"Anyway," Alucard copied Sypha's pose from earlier, stretching his arms up; Trevor couldn't help but peek at the small sliver of skin that appeared between his shirt and pants. Smirking, he leaned over so close his nose was about touching Trevor's cheek. His eyes scurried around their surroundings, making sure they were alone. "Doesn't bathing together sound like it could be fun?"

Trevor wanted to say no just to get under Alucard's skin, but that wouldn't be the truth and they both knew it. "Fine, but I ain't washing your back."

"How childish," Alucard replied, grinning like a cat who'd just gotten their teeth into a poor, helpless mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end... here's to hoping it's not disappointing but also endings r far from my specialty hehe

Somehow having sex with a person was way less intimate than bathing with them.

Trevor sat on the river's edge, watching as Alucard washed his hair.

"Must get annoying," Trevor called out as Alucard came back up from dunking his hair the second time, tucking the long strands behind his ears with a bit of a struggle. "Having hair like that."

Alucard glanced in his direction, an amused look in his eyes. "But isn't it all the more fun in bed?"

A flashback to their first night together - of Trevor pulling Alucard's hair. Trevor flushed, slipping back into the water if only for an excuse to hide his embarrassment. He was Trevor Belmont; he didn't get so easily embarrassed over sex.

Once he was in the water again, Alucard gently swam over. "Sorry," he apologized, placing his hands on Trevor's stiff shoulders. He hummed, quickly going to work on the knots in Trevor's shoulders. "It's just so fun teasing you."

Trevor peered back at him. "You're an ass, but that feels good, so I can't hate you right now."

Alucard grinned, looking pleased. "My plan worked," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes - Alucard massaging Trevor's shoulders while Trevor worked on cleaning his body the best he could given the circumstances (no soap, no rag).

"So," Trevor said eventually, breaking the comfortable silence. "Do you really think we stand a chance?"

Alucard sighed, his breath hitting the back of Trevor's neck and sending a chill down his spine. "Honestly, I'm not sure of much nowadays." He dropped his hands from Trevor's shoulders. Swimming around, he stopped in front of Trevor, a serious look on his face. "But do I think it's worth a try? Yes. No doubt in my mind."

Trevor nodded, smiling a little. "That's all I needed to know."

*

Entering the castle was one of the hardest things Trevor had ever done; he didn't even realize how nervous he was about this whole thing until Sypha had figured out how to keep the castle in place and he realized this was it - they couldn't go back now.

"Trevor," Alucard pulled him aside as soon as they were inside. "Don't die on me, okay?"

He grinned, pushing any of his nerves down below the surface. "I can't exactly promise that, huh?"

"No, you can't," Alucard mumbled then he was kissing Trevor with all his might, his hands curled up in the front of shirt.

Trevor knew Sypha was just a few feet away, but he didn't care. Not anymore. This could be the end for them, and there was a chance they'd go out doing good for the world but that didn't make the prospect any less terrifying. He kissed back.

Then Alucard was pulling away, a sad smile on his face. "Let's go."

As they were walking, Sypha gave Trevor a pointed look. 'You two, really?' she mouthed.

Trevor shrugged, unsure how to answer. He wasn't even sure what they were to each other, really. They'd only met a few days ago, but already Trevor knew deep down if things took a turn for the worse he'd be willing to die to protect Alucard and that was scary. Trevor wasn't sure the last time he'd felt so strongly about someone; he always thought attachments got you killed, so he made a point not to get attached to people.

He had plenty of sex, and it was usually great, but he always fled first thing in the morning.

He hadn't had that option with Alucard, though, so maybe that's what did it; he was forced to stay for once and here he was, a lovesick hunter.

Trevor had fought many creatures before, but Dracula's strength was overwhelming.Thankfully, Alucard seemed to be an okay match for him despite his earlier concerns; he did the brute of the fighting while Trevor and Sypha helped from the sidelines, usually trying to catch Dracula off guard to give Alucard a chance for a surprise attack.

Alucard was pretty badly beat up by the end, but Trevor truly thought they might just do it - Alucard had Dracula on the ground, standing over him with a broken piece of wood. He could tell even from where he was standing with Sypha that his hands were shaking.

"Alucard," Trevor yelled, the words spilling out on their own, "do it!" He just needed this to be over - he needed Alucard to be safe.

But then Alucard glanced in his direction, eyes wet with tears, and it was all Dracula needed to kick his feet out from underneath him. Then the roles were reversed, and Dracula was the one standing over Alucard, makeshift stake in hand.

"Shit," Sypha said, already moving her hands. Trevor reached out and stopped her.

"Don't," he said, his eyes never moving off the scene in front of him. They needed to be careful or else Dracula would kill Alucard before they even had a chance to reach them.

But then Dracula's hand was coming down unbelievably fast, and Trevor ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Alucard was a good man - a good vampire; words Trevor never thought he'd ever put together in the same sentence.

But most of all he liked Alucard. For the first time in his life he felt something for another person, and it was scary and exciting and he would happily die before he let someone take that away for him. So that was his plan; die.

He jumped, landing on Alucard's body with a thud. He heard the impact before he felt; a slow, dull pain starting in the middle of his back.

Dracula made a confused if not vaguely amused sound. "I didn't think you had companions who cared enough to do," he yanked the stake back out, ignoring Trevor's gasp of pain, "such a stupid thing."

Trevor could hear Sypha yelling something, and he could tell Alucard was crying; not because he heard anything or saw anything, but he could feel it - his heaving chest, his shaking arms - as Alucard gently moved him aside. Trevor tried to say something but nothing came out. He felt Alucard's hand on his cheek.

"I will kill you," Alucard growled suddenly, and then his hand was gone.

*

"Trevor, Trevor, come on, open your eyes."

He knew that voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Trevor," the voice continued, sounding more and more panicked. "I need you to wake up, okay?"

"You said you could save him!" A woman's voice to his left; she also sounded upset.

He knew he needed to open his eyes, but... he was so tired.

"I can," the other voice was back, "but only if he wakes up enough to do something for me."

Then there was pressure on his face, two hands grasping his cheeks. "Trevor," the voice was shaky now like the person was crying. "We did it, okay? I... I killed Dracula. We did it - me, you, Sypha, but it's not gonna be worth shit if you don't make it."

Sypha, Dracula... All of Trevor's memories came back to him like a wave crashing on the shore.

"Alucard," he mumbled, using all the strength he had left to open his eyes.

And even though he was terrible pain, he decided it was the right thing to do if only so he could see Alucard's face one last time.

"Okay, Trevor," Alucard said, obviously trying to steady his voice. "Can you open your mouth for me?"

Trevor wanted to laugh, but he couldn't; he was too weak. "Kinky," he muttered.

"Shut up," Alucard replied, but he was smiling if only just a little. "Just do it."

It was a weird request, sure, but Trevor had no doubt in his mind that Alucard obviously had a plan. He was an asshole, and a tease, but he knew he cared for him, too. Swallowing a few times, he finally managed to open his mouth.

Then his mouth was being flooded with some kind of liquid. At first Trevor thought it was water but he soon realized it was blood - Alucard's blood. He choked a bit, spitting some out. "What the - "

"Just drink it," Alucard said, gentle but stern.

He thought about arguing but he simply didn't have the energy, so he did as he was told and drank.

Finally, the blood stopped flowing. Trevor watched hazily as the cut on Alucard's wrist healed, disappearing within seconds.

"How do you feel?" Sypha asked, kneeling down to join Alucard at his side. She looked worried, of course, but also strangely curious.

Trevor blinked a few times. "Huh..." He tried to focus on the pain, but it was slowly vanishing. He looked at Alucard. "You didn't - "

Alucard helped him sit up. "I didn't turn you," he said, examining Trevor's back. Once he was satisfied, he leaned back to look Trevor in the eyes. "Do you really think I'd do such a thing without your permission?"

"No," Trevor said, the word coming out easy.

Alucard smiled warmly. "A vampire's blood has healing capabilities, Belmont."

"But I've never heard about anything like that," Trevor replied, eyebrows furrowing.

Alucard shifted, getting comfortable by Trevor's side. Sypha stood up suddenly, brushing off her clothes. "I'm going to..." She cleared her throat. "Do something away from here."

Trevor watched with amusement as Sypha scurried off, leaving them alone.

"What's up with her?" Trevor asked, glancing at Alucard. "I'm the one who almost died."

Alucard took a deep breath. "I have a confession, Trevor."

"Oh," Trevor laughed, and while the bulk of the pain was gone the action still took a lot out of him. "That's not something you like to hear after a battle like that."

Alucard turned, a serious look back on his face. "I healed you, and I'm happy I did, but... there's a reason we don't go around using this power for good." Trevor sobered up, gesturing for him to go on. Alucard looked away, mindlessly playing with his hair, which was currently a tangled mess and stained with blood. "We can help heal our own kind no problem, but when we heal a human... we forge a bond."

"Huh," Trevor seemed to think for a long moment. "What kind of bond, exactly?"

Alucard licked his lips, peering at him almost shyly. "You can't leave my side or... the wound will resurface, and in your case that's basically asking for death."

"So basically," Trevor started, "I'm stuck with you?"

Alucard dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry. I made a big deal of how I'd never turn you without your permission, but this is just as bad. I shouldn't have - "

"Alucard," Trevor jostled him with his foot. "Why are you apologizing? You literally saved my life."

"Yes," Alucard muttered, frowning, "but at the expense of your freedom."

Trevor grabbed Alucard by the hand, pulling the vampire into his lap. Alucard stared at him patiently, waiting. "Alucard," Trevor leaned up, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss, "there is no one else I'd be happier to be stuck with. I swear that on my life."

"You'll come to regret saying that," Alucard said, trying to suppress his smile but ultimately failing.

Trevor shrugged, grinning up at the vampire. "I think it's worth the risk."


End file.
